Samhain Soul’s Day
by Snake Eyes BR
Summary: Soul's Day, October 31st the first Halloween after the end of the war between the Light and the Dark. Many precious lives had been lost. But the peace had been restored for those that still remained on Earth, and also for those that had left. Oneshot. HP6


**Resumo: **Soul's Day, October 31st - the first Halloween after the end of the war between the Light and the Dark. Many precious lives had been lost. But the peace had been restored for those that still remained on Earth, and also for those that had left. One-shot. **Translated into English by FerPorCel **

**Samhain**

("Soul's Day" in Celtic.)

One-shot made for the Halloween Challenge of SnapeMione Fanfic website, by Sarah Snape.

By **Snake Eye's** - 31st of October of 2005.

**Translated into English by FerPorCel **- THANKS THANKS THANKS!!!

Beta-read by: Deep Shadows - Thanks!

**WARNING: This fic has spoilers for book 6, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.**

The Three Broomsticks was widely adorned with blatant and animated ornaments that seems to have life of their own - some, in fact, did; bats that flew from one side to another over the customers' head, making perfect evolutions as in a trained ballet; illuminated pumpkins that floated in the air. Translucent crystal bowls full of curious shaped candies were on the tables spread around the room, Madam Rosmerta ran from one side to another merrily, balancing herself on high heels while juggling a big, heavy silver tray with some mugs of Butterbeer on it, which creamy foam overflowed from the borders.

After a year of intense fighting against the Dark, worth so many lives and suffering, the wizards were back to their peaceful lives, with no fears and apprehensions. The evil had been dissipated and peace restored. Because of it, everything was good reason to celebrate! And the celebration was even bigger when it was a very special occasion. In this case, there wasn't a holy day more important to the wizarding world than All Hallows Eve.

During this first year without the threatening of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, they honored the dead; especially those that died during the insane war, with respectful joy. Joy, yes, because death is part of being alive, and thanks to the sacrifice of millions, many can now keep living to perpetrate the strength of those who gave their lives for something as valuable as Peace. To resign would be dishonor those that delivered their lives so the life of other could go on harmoniously. There was, yes, the longing, but the joy was a silent obligation to honor and thank the dead.

It was past midnight and the party didn't seem to be ending, but just the contrary. Those inside the Three Broomstick sang in jarring choir, grinning, laughing, and some dancing. Hagrid, hugging Filch with one arm, lead the choir very enthusiastically, both with their faces flushed and their eyes glassy as a result of the dozens of mugs of beer they've had. Harry, whose pale face was beginning to blush from the alcohol, was pampered by everyone, laughing and playing along with Ron, who was incapable of standing on only one foot by now. The pub was the materialization of joy. People had fun in a healthy way, happy and alleviated for being able to get back to their lives, celebrating every second of peace that was presented to them.

But, for her, all this joy had gone too far… No one had noticed her sudden desolation. She bid her good-byes silently with a sad smile on her tired face, scanning her brown eyes on that mob of bohemians, with her hand on the exit doorknob already.

She was on the deserted street in less than a second. The noise of laugher, conversations and music was muffled when the door closed on her back. The air was chillingly cold. It was still Autumn, but the seasons would never be the same after the war that had violated even the nature of Earth. A blast of wind made her shiver and shrink into herself, shaking her brown curls that fell loose on her back. A mist was formed by her breathing. Hermione raised her eyes to the partially cloudy sky, where it was possible to see a beautiful and majestic full moon, and some stars that twinkled like diamonds over fire. The thin clouds that covered a good part of the nightly sky announced an equally thin rain that would probably condensate in ice crystals with the unusually cold atmosphere for that time of the year.

The intense moonlight illuminated the small wizarding village that had been entirely destroyed, and that was now praised in its rebirth, as if it had never fallen. The street lanterns shone like tears in the night, the steam produced by it's own heat hovered and dissolved itself in the air above them. Hermione, head bowed and arms crossed with force over her chest, walked decidedly with steady steps, her shoes thudding the stones deposited side by side on the pavement. Her steps and strong breathing mingled to the natural sounds of the night, to the wind that cut through the canopy of the trees and roofs. Thin clouds hurriedly passed through the moonlight, creating moving shadows on the path.

Hermione, not bothering with the cold punishing her, walked up with perseverance, a hill that began after the end of solid brick constructions that characterized the wizarding village. The lanterns were getting farther from each other and her path started to be illuminated only by the moonlight. Even covered by rainy clouds, the full moon tossed its strong rays over that woolly cloak which reflected and increased the potency of the light, making the night almost as clear as the dawn of a day.

From the top of the hill, where the Shrieking Shack was, Hogwarts and the forest could be seen. Looking around, Hermione could see some bonfires crackling at distance, on the small rural properties around Hoggsmeade. She looked back, towards the village that could be seen almost in its entirety from there. She saw, with no boast, vultures of silvery lights that glided through deserted sidewalks and streets. It wasn't possible to hear the noises from the Three Broomsticks anymore. The icy wind insistently blowing was the only thing resounding there. Hermione, contemplative, turned around, abandoning the village behind her.

The cold wind made her curls come and go. She looked at the immense darkness that bared itself ahead of her. Hermione was distant, absorbed in her thoughts, barely hearing the meek and cautious steps that neared crushing the grass almost dry from the out of season frost. She felt that someone had stopped near her. A shiver crossed her body and the quickly falling temperature didn't cause it. Her breathing altered, and knowing it was futile to run away - because, as much as she wanted, she couldn't run away from herself, from her feelings, her heart… - with some fear, she turned her head over her shoulders and the shiver froze her chest.

"S-severus..."

Snape only smirked lightly, averting his eyes to the tip of his shoes. Black, long hair fell on his face, partially obscuring his abated physiognomy. The Hogwarts' ex-teacher was thinner and paler than usual. Finally, he answered.

"I wouldn't mind spending the whole night here, but I prefer you would stop ignoring me."

"I'm not…" Hermione broke off, turning sadly to the night horizon.

Hermione's silence hurt him, he allowed himself to admit. His whole life had been schemed to defeat the Dark at the cost of his soul if necessary, and he'd never allowed that, anything, or even someone, deflect his attention and his energy from his objective. Now that everything was over, he'd let himself live what his heart desired…

He looked to the sky, covered with clouds that became dense, occulting the full moon, but still reflected its rays, maintaining the clear night. The cold had already intensified making his breath form even more of a light fog in front of him. Soon the snow would start to fall…

"Didn't you want to join the celebrations, sir?" asked Hermione, just to break that silence bothering her.

Snape had his attention back to the girl. He lost himself in divinations while observing Hermione, who looked like she was prohibiting herself to spare him even a look. Some minutes later, he thought it better to answer the question.

"I wouldn't be welcome… Even with all explained, I'll never be forgiven for taking so far all Albus had planned for so many years…"

"…Because if death is the last desperate option, then it's possible to take other attitudes and attempts. Death is the end, there is no second chance!" Hermione answered, as if completing Snape's thoughts, with a bitter tone to her voice.

Snape took a deep breath, showing all his sorrow… The price of his extreme loyalty to Dumbledore would be the crux he would take with him for eternity. It was a rough path, he knew it and he wouldn't try to change this consequence he predicted and accepted… But he had never predicted his heart would crave forgiveness from someone.

"We've talked about it exhaustively… to bear the weight of this act forever is the worst punishment someone could ever have! But the war asks for big and painful sacrifices; Albus' was his life, mine is the guilt!"

For a moment, seeing Hermione impassive, Snape seemed to despair and his voice came out short of a pain.

"You know the truth… understand it… why is it so hard, then, to accept it, Hermione?!"

The sky became even whiter when thin rain started to fall, but the icy air was such that it condensed the small drops way before they touched the floor, so delicate snowflakes slowly fell and soon the ground became whitish. Over the two lone figures at the top of the hill, the flakes started to accumulate in their hair and shoulders, but they didn't seem to care.

"Everybody knows the truth… it was with much work that everybody understood it… but, accept?! Frankly, Mr. Snape, this is almost inconceivable!"

"It hurts to hear you call me with such politeness, you know?" Snape asked in a tone that was a mix of sadness and sarcasm. "I really don't care with everybody thinks of me, but you…"

Hermione seemed irritated with that _but you_ and turned abruptly to the village. She was fighting against her desires and conventions. It was a painful fight, but what was _right_ had to prevail, always!

"This is madness! All of this is madness! And what happened between us wasn't different! Forget about all of this! That was a mistake! A MISTAKE!"

The young woman, striding, tried to go down the hill towards the stone street and the dripping lanterns. She needed to get out of there as soon as possible, run away! She wouldn't let her mind and reason be dominated by silly emotions that ended up contradicting her, ordering her to stay, to pull her fortress guarding her castle of right, logical and pondered attitudes completely down. She couldn't love a man who had been her professor; who had been a Death Eater; who had been Albus Dumbledore's murderer, even if under the Unbreakable Vow that attached Snape to the old wizard! Her heart forgave and understood, but her mind couldn't accept such fact!

In a quick and stealthy move, Snape prevented that which Hermione pursued, holding her by her left arm. He feared hurting her with the strength he used in his hand, but he couldn't take the risk of losing her again, of letting her run away. He hadn't any more time for that. The young woman turned to him, scared, but her expression of almost despair vanish as she met clemency and sweetness in those black eyes that used to be so cold, as if they didn't belong to a living being.

"This damn war took too much from us all, already! We lost too much!"

Snape pulled Hermione close to him, wrapping her with his arms. The young woman didn't react, just keep staring at him in expectance, as if subdued.

"Enough with the losses!" whispered Snape, in a voice low and slow.

The whisper was shut down by a tender, calm kiss. Snape feared he would make things worse like this, but he needed to prove his love for Hermione and get his absolution from the girl. He needed to gain his peace and he could only do it through his beloved Hermione.

The young woman struggled and fought temporarily. She didn't want to give herself to the kiss. She kept rigid, still desperately sustaining the wall of her fortress. Besides the cold snow that fell even more intensely, making the night landscape have a phantomlike aspect; the heat of the emotion involved them as a warm mantle, like an invisible embrace.

The wind blowing on the top of the hill brought with it a far melody, low, as if it was a mild choir, monosyllable sang by women… but it was only the rustle of the vegetation, as it could be, who could really know? As the sensation of space and time vanished from Hermione and the invisible heat intensified in his embrace, the young woman finally gave away to the pleas of her heart, giving herself to Snape's kisses and caresses.

Her last defenses fell and Hermione entwined with Severus' neck with force, hiding her face on his shoulder, who on the other hand, with an alleviated sigh, intensified his arms around the girl's waist even more, losing himself in the tangle of brown curls and absorbing as much as could of its perfume, that same perfume he experienced once, for a night that could have lasted for a lifetime, but of which hours had passed like seconds… But, this only night of love was enough to set forever in his soul, the feelings for Hermione, and not even the last battle of that insane war was capable to erase not even a little of that impression he would carry with him for eternity.

"I love you so much, Severus…" Hermione whispered in a detained voice, and kept herself firm, entwined to Severus' neck; as if afraid he would go away like the small fog of the lanterns.

…

"…I understand why you acted like that… I understand the burden you carried… I understand that there was no choice for you… I understand you'd became a slave of your blind loyalty…"

…

"…I forgive you, Severus… I've forgave you long ago!"

Snape sighed exasperated, but alleviated. He backed just a little from Hermione so he could face her; see inside her soul through her brown eyes that shone for the tears. His defenses had also fell to the ground, and his soul had never been so exposed through his black eyes that, ironically, showed a great source of life, as never before.

"Thank you, Hermione… thank you very much…"

Trying in vain to keep tears from falling, Hermione answered in a weeping voice, almost in despair, "No! Please… don't say that!"

"I have to…" answered Snape, with a quiet and happy expression, that Hermione witnessed only once and she was the only one that had seen it… in the night of love they had, before the last battle.

"You can't! It can't be like this!" She was saying in tears, grasping the sleeves of Snape's black robes with force.

"I agree… it shouldn't be like this, but…"

Snape silenced himself with a new kiss in Hermione, feeling the light salty taste of the girl's tears that fell in her lips. The wind blew more insistently. Their robes and hair mangled as if dancing. Snowflakes fell in spirals, casting tiny scattered shines as if they had light of their own.

"Thank you, Hermione… thank you for conceding me the rest of my soul, for conceding me the peace I searched…"

Snape backed two steps, without taking his eyes off Hermione's, who remained prostrated, immobile, just her tears fell abundant and silent over her flushed face. The girl took her hands to her chest, as if wanting to refrain the painful heartbeats from her heart.

"I love you, Hermione… and what I feel won't change at this side… thank you for allowing this to be the last thing I'll take from this world…"

With a sincere smile, Snape vanished like a light that that goes off slowly. His form deranged in millions of tiny white and shiny dots, raising to the sky through the light that surged from a fissure on the dense clouds of rain, forming a spiral that blended with the snow flakes that still fell.

Only when the light finally went out and compact clouds back covered the sky, Hermione let herself fall on her knees on the ground covered by the snow that reflected the tenuous clarity of the sky. Her tears run free on her face and formed tiny little concavities on the snow that melt with their warm contact. The wind started to diminish its intensity and the blizzard started to yield, but in the village and on the valley, silvery lights appeared and vanished, blinking like lost fireflies in the immense night.

Samhain, the Souls' Day… it was the 31st of October, the first Halloween after the end of the war between the Light and the Dark. Many precious lives had been lost. But the peace had been restored for those that still remained on Earth, and also for those that had left. And Severus Snape finally got the redemption he'd searched for so long and it had been that his peace had only been possible through Hermione's light.

**Fin**

By **Snake Eye's** - 2005.

N/A:

1- "…bonfires crackling at far, on the small rural properties…" - Celtic tradition that is kept, even nowadays, by those living in rural areas, especially in Ireland. Huge bonfires were lighted on the top of hills to chase away the evil spirits and to tranquilize the supernatural powers that controlled nature's processes.

2 - "…vultures of silvery lights that glided through deserted sidewalks…" - For the druids, the 31st of October was a night when Samhain came back from the spirits of the dead. They needed to be pacified or pleased; otherwise, the living would be deceived.

SAMHAIN - The modern celebration of Halloween in Ireland comes from an ancient Celtic festival called Samhain, which means the end of the summer. Samhain was the first day of winter and the end of the pastoral year. Originally, the Druids' festival was celebrated during the night of the 1st of November.

Celebration of Halloween and Dead's Day is present on calendars for thousands of years, in many cultures and many people with nothing in common, what makes it a truly verisimilar date and not only a silly tradition with no concrete basis that get lost with every year in mundane celebrations and parties. Just like astrology, there are facts that must be faced with respect, unfoging the mind from beliefs, superstitions and skepticism. They're concrete facts that must not be attributed to the ignorance of the people but to the wisdom of those that lived in plain contact with the essence of the elements; contact that we almost don't have anymore and that causes us all the sickness and torments in which we live nowadays. As far as we go from Nature, more we pay for this break up, and more we'll pay with our existence (we, humankind) for the violence we use against the Earth.


End file.
